Mortal Enemy's
by Chironax
Summary: A new Dark Lord has risen and the only one who could stop fled three years ago. But now he returns giving the Order of the Phoenix hope. Only this hero has no intention of fighting for the light.
1. Chapter 1

**Mortal Enemy's**

_**Rose**_

SWOOSH, a curse flew over my head. He was close, I picked up the pace willing my feet to move faster trying to ignore the stitch in my side.

SWOOSH, another curse. I could hear the thundering of my heart even above the thundering of my feet.

"You can't run forever my dear" said a mocking voice that sent a chill straight to my heart. The blood pounding in my ears was becoming unbearable and I was running on pure adrenaline.

I tripped and landed flat on my face. Two feet stopped in font of me as I looked up, they were jet black with ornate silver patterns snaking there way to the pointed toes.

"I'm going to die!" Darkness finally took me.

**_Lucian_**

Crack, I disapparated straight into my rather shabby one room shack, she was unconscious and I was bleeding uncontrollably from a stump where my left hand used to be. Using my wand I levitated her onto the single bed before turning my attention to my wrist. I'd never felt pain like it, it seared up my whole arm, I was lucky to get us both out of there and I was surprised that the first scorching pain had not rendered me as immobile as the girl on my bed. Pointing my wand at the dripping I sealed it and cleaned it up, I knew I couldn't replace the hand as it was a dark curse that had blown it off.

I sighed and stood up to observe the female in my bed. She was as beautiful as I remember from Hogwarts, she was slightly taller than I remember, the cute freckles were still there though as was the fiery red hair though she had cut it short since I'd last seen three years ago, she'd been in 6th year then and I was just finishing my 7th year. I'd been away too long.

**_Draco_**

I sat at the long table of his dining room twiddling with my wand when the double doors burst open. In strode a tall weedy young man anger seeming to pore out of every sinew in his body.

"Who's this" he said looking at a small old man sitting across from me.

"He's from the ministry he has information concerning some rebel slaves", I replied in a slow drawl

"_Avada Kedavra"._

The old man slid of the chair dead.

"What went wrong" I said standing up.

"Call Lance" the tall man spat

"Er.. Okay". I strode over to the fireplace removed some floo powder and through it into the flames which instantly turned green.

"You better get here quick he's not happy"

A few seconds later a middle aged man scrambled out of the fire, he took a frightened glance round the room before his gaze landed on the wizard leaning against a wall in the corner of the room.

"Do you know what happened to me tonight Lance" he hissed

"No Master"

"I was chasing a blood traitor through the woods hoping to end said blood traitors life", He paused here to see the reaction of the cowering man in front of him. When there was none he continued.

"I had nearly caught the blood traitor when I was interrupted, do you know who interrupted me"

"N-N-No I Do-"

"IT WAS YOUR SON" he roared causing me to jump and Lance to nearly fall back into the fireplace.

"Lucian" Lance said regaining his composure, he looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Seems he's not abroad like you so confidently told me"

"To be fair sir that was over two years ago" said Lance standing up straight for the first time since he had entered the room.

"_CRUCIO!"_

Lance collapsed on the floor letting out a howl as he writhed on floor. His Master advanced out of the corner his wand outstretched so he could properly observe his victim.

I meanwhile had reseated myself at the the table deep in thought. Lucian Lestrange had returned to Britain it seemed, which was nothing but bad news. To be fair Lucian had never came out in opposition of my Master's rise to power but they had been mortal enemy's since Lucian's first year at Hogwarts where he proved to be as much of a genius as my Master. Clearly his actions tonight proved he was going to be nothing but trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling only the plot is mine.

**_Rose_**

My eyes began to slowly open. I knew I was lying on a bed but it felt foreign to me, that's when the events of of the night before came flooding back to me. I sat bolt upright and peered around the room. It appeared to be a wooden shack with only one room, I could see a small kitchen, a sitting area and a desk with a large bookshelf attached.

Sitting at the desk was a young man, He had long scruffy dark hair, dark piercing eyes and a thin black goatee. His robes were as shabby as the room, but my eyes were drawn to the boots he was wearing. They were the boots I had seen last night, they stood out against his other clothing because they were obviously expensive while the rest his clothes looked worn and dated. He had a book open in front of him and he was making weird movements with his wand. Seemingly satisfied he looked up from the book and began to mutter while continuing the weird wand movements, soon a stream of silver left the wand to hang in mind air. The man stopped to observe the silvery liquid hanging in the air before continuing, the liquid began to form into a hand which then attached itself to the man's left wrist. He held out his new 'hand' in front of him while simultaneously moving all the fingers.

"It's not perfect but it it'll have to do" he said, in a surprisingly light soft voice which didn't suit his gruff look at all.

"How are you feeling by the way?" he said turning to look at me for the first time since I had awoke.

"O-Okay", I stammered.

"Good".

I was waiting him to say something else but he seemed content to just stare at me. It was starting to creep me out so I broke the silence.

"Er, could I ask who you are and what I'm doing here " I said in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Do you not remember who I am Rose" he said softly, I thought I saw something die in his eyes as well. I stared at him as hard as I could looking for any clues to this man's identity. It was the dark eyes that caught my attention, they were cold and yet intense I knew of only one person with eyes like that.

"Lucian" I whispered not daring to to believe it. He closed his eyes and nodded, and instead of the relief I'd thought, rage was the only feeling...

**_Lucian_**

My heart had leapt when she had said my name but it dropped again as I saw her face go red as a tomato and I could swear their was steam coming from her ears.

Then without warning she flew across the room sending me flying backwards of my chair onto the wooden floor.

She made a strange noise somewhere between a roar and a snarl and jumped on top of me while punching every bit of me she could manage.

" How...Dare...Left...To Die" was all I could catch in-between the barrage of punches.

I finally managed to crawl away from her and grab my wand which had fallen a few feet away, but she seemed to have used up all her energy for now.

"What was all that about" I exclaimed. I looked over at Rose who was on her knees staring at the floor with a blank expression on her face. I crawled along the floor to where she was and lifted her face in my hands.

"What's wrong" I asked using the softest voice I had.

"You left us" she chocked apparently holding back tears. " You left us to fight alone, why did you do that." the look of pure sadness on her face broke my heart.

I stood up and walked over to the window before I began to speak.

"I had to and I'm sorry" I said

"Why?"

"Because Brandon Khan was getting more powerful by the day, more powerful than me, despite what everyone thought I couldn't have stopped him then" I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts

"I travelled the world trying to gain support, old wizarding nations like Greece, Egypt and China sided with Brandon Khan, especially when he brought the magical world out of hiding and into the open. Well you know what happened, he revealed us to the muggles and then enslaved them all. Unfortunately a lot of wizards who felt we had been in hiding too long sided with him so I had to look else where"

"So where did you get the support then?"

"America was an obvious choice since there are no pure blood family's living there, Transylvania was another place I got large support because the Vampires still have huge amounts of influence there and they are frightened Khan will take there land and power away from them and give it to wizards"

"But you be gone nearly three years, is that all you've done?"

"No, I've spent most of my time here training and studying, making myself more powerful magically but also making myself more knowledgeable, knowledge that should come in handy in the fight against Khan" I finished and stared out of the window into the woods surrounding the shack.

Suddenly movement caught my eye, I peered into the woods straining my eyes try to see whatever it was. There was a flash of silver then a flash of gold.

"Impossible" I breathed.

"What, what's impossible?" said Rose jumping to her feet, she sensed not all was well.

"The wards are down, they've found me!".

I closed eyes and sighed, I recognised the four figures who were now making there way towards the shack; wands outstretched.

"_REDUCTO !"_

The door blew inward as Rose let out a scream and scrambled back towards the bed. I didn't move as the four figures strode into the small building.

"Hello son" said the leading figure and only male of the group

"Hello Father, and Mother , and look Kimberly and Kara to, it's a family reunion," I said arrogantly turning away from the window for first time.

"Your as smart as ever boy. But look at you, living in a shack with nothing but the clothes on your back".

"How did you find me dad" I asked causally .

Lance opened his mouth to answer when a shrill cackle emitted from the smallest of the group. I turned towards my youngest sister Kara a look of pity forming on my face. She looked a mess with jet black hair sticking out at funny angles, a manic grin that reached her ears and black eyes that flashed dangerously. She was as unhinged as there great-aunt Bellatrix had been during Voldemort's reign.

"You ain't lookin so good bro," she said looking completely thrilled about it.

"I suppose you know how we were found?" I spat, I couldn't stand the sight of my sister, she represented everything I hated about my family, there desperate clinging of pure-blood culture and the hereditary madness they so willingly embraced.

She cackled and said,"Of course, it's because of me we found you."

She then turned to ou father saying, "Can I torture him now daddy?" she was shaking almost violently in anticipation, this proclamation must have scared Rose because she let out a squeal that reminded everyone she was still there.

Lance turned his attention to her, "It's actually thanks to Miss Weasley here that we were able to track you down."

I spun on the spot to stare at an open mouthed Rose, I stared into her eyes trying to find any sign of deception in them, but there wasn't any. I was missing something here, that's when I caught sight of it, it was a small silver bracelet round her right wrist it was studded with red ruby's all the way round with a larger one in the middle.

"Rose, who gave you that bracelet?" I questioned.

Rose blinked and then looked down at it, "Hugo, my brother why?"

"Try and take it off".

She tried to undo the clip and when that failed she tried to remove it over hand, it wouldn't budge.

"It won't", she exclaimed hopelessly.

"Just as I thought" I said turning back to my family, "So was he under the imperius curse or is he a spy for Khan"

"Not Khan, he spies on Hufflepuff house for me", said Kara and if her grin was wide before it was nothing compared to it now.

"No that's impossible, he wouldn't do that!" said Rose, but her voice was was cracked and she was beginning to shake making the bed creak.

"She's telling the truth Rose, I can tell." I said my voice losing the arrogant tone I had used since my family had barged in.

"Awww, does Lucian like little Rosie" said Kara in a mocking tone.

"Were getting distracted," said Lance suddenly "lets get this over with".

"Wait a moment" I said, "So how are you Kimberly?" I continued turning my attention to my eldest sister, I always got on best with Kimberly and still something stopped me from hating her quite as much as the rest of them.

"I'm fine," she with a sneer, "better than you anyway".

"Oh I doubt it" I said the arrogance returning.

"Enough!" Lance said raising his wand slightly higher to make his point.

"We've caught you unarmed Lucian so come quietly_ please," _the last word was said with heavy sarcasm since this was no request.

"Eh..No", I said standing up straighter.

"OK, we'll force you. NOW" he roared.

With that command four jets of light sprayed out of there wands, But before they could reach there target the desk and bookcase shot out of the wall to block the spells giving me time to turn around, grab Rose and disapparate. I had my wand up my sleeve the whole time.

Crack, they landed on soft ground between some trees.

"Whe-" Rose started but I clamped my hand over her mouth to stop her. They could hear shouting.

"Where only just outside the shack" I whispered. "Now give me your wrist".

Rose lifted her wrist with the bracelet on it and I pressed his wand to it. Sparks appeared where the two objects touched.

"Come on", I breathed. A few seconds later the metal broke and fell to the ground where I snatched it and threw it as hard as I could further into the woods.

"Use the tracking charm Kara!" came the irritated voice of Lance Lestrange, they must have left the shack.

Without a word I dragged Rose of in the opposite direction of where I had thrown the bracelet.

"They went that way", came the unmistakable voice of Kara Lestrange.

I allowed himself a small chuckle as I heard the voices run further and further away.

**_Draco_**

I was once again sitting at my long dining table. I was at the bottom while at the top sat my master Brandon Khan and between us were his most trusted followers and those representing certain interests.

To my left and right were my wife Astoria and my only child Scorpius. Further up the table was Professor Blaise Zabini current headmaster of Hogwarts and a childhood friend of mine. Hugo Weasley was also there replacing Kara Lestrange as the Hogwarts student representative at the meeting. In fact the entire Lestrange family were missing though I did not know why. Sitting on Khan's right was current Minister for Magic Asquith Callaghan and on his left representatives from the other ministry's under Khan's control.

I turned my attention to my Master and began to ponder the events of the last three years. I unlike nearly everyone else did not fear Brandon Khan, Khan was powerful but I still remembered Lord Voldemort and no matter how often Khan said he was the most powerful wizard who had ever lived I knew better. Khan certainly had some quite impressive achievements to speak of, not least that at twenty five he had control over four wizarding nations Britain, China, Egypt and Greece he had also repealed the International Statute of Secrecy and enslaved the muggle population and he had done it all with barley a shred of resistance, The Ministry fell over night, the Order of the Phoenix were too slow to mobilise and the only other wizard with the ability to stop him had apparently fled the country. The rise of Brandon Khan had been easy, too easy in my mind.

Khan looked up suddenly and began to talk, "So is everyone here who should be?" His voice was rasping, I knew he hadn't slept since Lucian's return.

A murmur of consent left the gathering of supporters. Pathetic thought Draco, he'd noticed that only he and Blaise had even dared to look at Khan when he'd spoke.

"_Good" _Khan said mockingly, he may not be as powerful as Voldemort but he was just as Evil.

"So updates," he said looking around at the pitiful group of witches and wizards in front of him.

"A new magazine has opened called _The Quibbler, _which is critical of you, Master," the Minister for Magic said.

"Who runs it?" Khan asked turning his head to bore his eyes into Callaghan's.

"Luna Scamander, sir," the minister replied gulping and almost seeming to crumble under the gaze of Khan. 'Grow some backbone' I found himself thinking a look of disgust appearing on my aristocratic features.

"And what have you found out about this Luna?" said Khan silkily though his voice was still full of threat.

"Well she is married, but her husband is in the Amazon or something chasing magical creatures. She does however have two children, twins by the names of Lorcan and Lysander"

"School age?"

"Yes both are in there sixth year at Hogwarts, ones in Gryffindor and ones in Ravenclaw"

"Good, I take it I can trust you Blaise to bring them here," Khan said.

"Certainly sir right away," came the oily voice of the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"And what about you Hugo Weasley anything to report," Khan said shifting his attention away from the Minister.

"Not really Master, I'm only filling in for Kara while she's gone, unfortunately she hasn't filled me in with anything from the student end of things." said Hugo coolly

I was surprised and quite impressed that the Weasley boy was able to remain so cool when wizards more than double his age were cowering in their boots, If only my son showed such confidence.

"Sir may I inquire about the absence of the Lestrange family," Blaise enquired tentatively.

"They are on a mission of importance to rid me of a thorn in my side." Khan said simply.

"What thorn, sir" Blaise pressed.

"Lucian Lestrange" said Khan idly, though I saw something flash in his eyes at mention of his enemy.

A small murmur broke as the group digested this new piece of information.

"Well if that's all you may go." Khan said quite forcefully, and the witches and wizards began to shuffle out.


End file.
